1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus which has a manual focus (MF) function.
2. Background Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-103912 discloses an imaging apparatus which has a manual focus function for allowing a user to manually adjust focus. According to this imaging apparatus, when the user operates a focus ring to rotate, a focus lens of an optical system is driven according to a direction of the operation and a rotation amount, and a focus position of the optical system moves. By this means, the user can manually adjust the focus of the imaging apparatus.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-21682 discloses a method of calculating a distance from an imaging apparatus to a subject by DFD (Depth From Defocus) processing.